Searching
by Oleanna
Summary: Someone of the past looks to be a part of the future...
1. Default Chapter

1 SEARCHING  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
He lingered slowly as the sky began to gray before his eyes. Speck by speck little crystal moisteners made their way to the ground drenching all in sight. The lonely stranger's pace fastened, as did the ferocity of the rain. He cursed himself for having the amazing idea of coming to what he now considered a cursed land. It had now been months since he had arrived in search of others but he had found his search to be in vain.  
  
-How hard could it be to find a man in this city? That is if he still was in this city, thought he as he ran from the rain.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly cut short as he reached the hotel in which he was staying at. A young boy saluted him and then inquired about his search, to which he answered with a charming yet disillusioned grin. After his short conversation with the boy he made his way to his room. Once again as in so many other occasions in his life he saw himself alone with no one to love or to even quarrel with. In his youth things has been so much different, so much so that he sometimes longed for tranquil times. Those days for him were now gone, along with so many other things that he now regretted. With saddened thoughts he began to prepare for bed, the day had been so long and empty that he saw the night turning into the same. Tomorrow would be another day, hopefully one with a better night.  
  
Morning soon arrived and the lonely stranger, upon getting dressed left his room to continue on his search. Upon reaching the lobby of the hotel his faith in his search had been renewed. There he found a man, who approached him with news about the man that he was looking for. So many thoughts raced through his mind, both good and bad but he was determined that neither would tear him from his objective. Quickly, after thanking the man with the news, he left the hotel to meet up with his past.  
  
"We're here", said the taxi driver.  
  
He paid for the journey and faced the outside. He looked around the street and straightened himself one last time. Awkwardly, he approached the door and pushed himself to knock on it. An answer came from the inside that sparked his heart causing its speed to rise.  
  
"Just one second," answered a feminine voice with a heavy British accent.  
  
As soon as the voice was heard the door came open, revealing a woman of about 29.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?," said she, but upon receiving no answer, "sir, are you alright?"  
  
He was so nervous that words seemed to escape his mind.  
  
"Sir, are you alright?" repeated the woman with concern in her voice.  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Rick?" he finally managed to say.  
  
"Yes, what about Rick?"  
  
He took a deep breath and decided to let it all out.  
  
"I am his father. I have been looking for him for years and I've finally found him."  
  
"What?!!! I think you're mistaken," said assured.  
  
"No, it I am not. It has to be him. It is him. Just let me see him. He'll know. He just has to remember me. (But then he thought what if he doesn't, after all he was so young when he left)"  
  
"Rick!!!" called she to the interior of the house, "Rick!!!"  
  
"Yeah," said the man from inside.  
  
"I think you should come here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
A man approached the door, and upon seeing the older man at the door he gave no sign of recognition as the man had hoped.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Rick, its me…your father."  
  
The younger man began to laugh, thinking this had been a prank by his wife. To him the idea of this old American at his door claiming to be his father was hilarious.  
  
"Son, I am serious," said the older man concerned.  
  
"Oh! Right, yes, you are my father. My American father. Where have you been my whole life daddy," said the younger man amused.  
  
"Don't patronize me boy," said the other man sternly causing the other man to stop his laugh.  
  
"Sir, I don't know who put you up to this, but I will tell you that the joke is over. Now get the hell off of my property."  
  
"This is no joke. I am James O'Connell, your father. I would never come here in some sort of…"  
  
"Did you say O'Connell?" asked the younger man.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Sir, my last name is O'Connor, not O'Connell. You've made a mistake."  
  
"What?!"  
  
The young man repeated his name to the older man and it finally all was clear.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. I really am," said the older man as he thought of how assured the man who gave him the information was. As the truth became clear to him it caused his sadness to return. Looking at the other man caused him to see that he had overlooked many things about him, especially his accent.  
  
Feeling completely sorry and sympathy for the man caused the young couple to invite him in. There the man revealed the story of how he came to this point in his life. After James had cleared his mind and soul, sadly he returned home. He laid on his be and cried himself to sleep.  
  
RING! RING! RING! Sounded the phone. James tried to ignore it, but found the caller to be too consistent, and eventually picked up the phone.  
  
"H-Hello"  
  
"Oh My God, James. You cannot believe this," said the English voice at the other end.  
  
"Who, uh, who am I talking to?"  
  
"It's me, remember we met this afternoon."  
  
"Sorry, I…"  
  
"Its Mary O'Connor"  
  
"Oh, right yes"  
  
"You simply will not believe this. Well, after you left. Rich and I sat wondering about your life and your son, and then we began talking about it…"she was suddenly cut off the phone.  
  
"Women! my God, so much babbling to just get to the point. Did you get the paper?"  
  
"Uh" said James unaware of what it was that the man was implying.  
  
"The newspaper! Did you have a look?"  
  
"Oh, no. I haven't"  
  
"Well, you should definitely have a look. Go on"  
  
James stood from bed and lingered towards to a table that had the morning paper that he had picked up upon his return in the afternoon. He returned to the phone.  
  
"What should I be looking at?"  
  
"Look at page…hold a sec…Mary, what page is it? Right…page 23. Did you find it?"  
  
"Yes, but what is it that I should be looking at?" asked James still ignorant to what his friends wanted him to see.  
  
"Just read the page"  
  
"New Egyptian findings by the O'Connells' along with mysterious break-in in the British Museum," read James. "This could be any O'Connell, I doubt my son would be caught up in these sorts of things. He is a military man not some archeologist or whatever it is that they are called."  
  
"Just keep reading," said Rick O'Connor.  
  
"Alright" said James wanting to please his young friend who seemed as excited as his wife.  
  
He continued to read the paper carelessly, but stopped upon seeing American and soon followed by the name Rick O'Connell.  
  
  
  
END OF CH 1…ShoULD I CONTINUE????? R/R 


	2. Its him!!!

CH2  
  
  
  
As he looked at the name before him, he could not believe it. He had actually found him. This time he was absolutely sure that it had to be him. As he continued to stare at the name before him he could not help as his eyes watered. He still held the phone and on the other line were two expectant people.  
  
" Did you find it…" at hearing no answer his friends began to worry, "James are you alright…James…James?"  
  
"What…oh yes I am fine," said he emotionally.  
  
"Did you see it…his name…it's him. It says that he is American"  
  
"Yes, I see it, but I don't know…what if it isn't? What if I get all my hopes up and it's not him?"  
  
"It has to be him, I mean how could there be two American men in London with the same name, it would just be too big of a coincidence. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right."  
  
"So shall we look him up tomorrow? It says that his wife works for the British Museum, that will be a good place to start."  
  
"I don't know. What if he pushes me away? What if he hates me? I don't think I would be able to handle it," said James not sure of what he should do next for fear of rejection.  
  
"Come on man, you have to do it. I mean after all this time and all the troubles and ups and downs, mostly the downs, you've finally found him and you cant just walk away from him now."  
  
"You're right. Thanks for everything."  
  
"You're welcome. Now at what time shall I pick you up tomorrow to go to the museum?"  
  
"You are coming with me?"  
  
"Of course I am…what? Alright…Mary is too, women!"  
  
"Thank you both so much."  
  
  
  
Note: I know…too short but that is all I could come up with at the moment… :) 


	3. Nerves

Searching Ch3  
  
  
  
After many "what ifs" and "buts" James along with the O'Connor's made their way to the British Museum. The day was nice and sunny, very different from the past weeks that contained only gray skies and rainy days. The day seemed to smile for James, though he had no chance to take part in it, to admire all the beauty that surrounding him because of the nervousness that attacked his being. As they got closer to the museum, both Rich and Mary smiled at James, who sat at the back of the car. He tried with all his might to return their enthusiastic smiles; he would smile back but as soon at they looked away from him the smile would fade and worry occupied his face. After Rich had parked the car in the lot they all started walking towards the entrance of the museum. James stopped, something inside him screamed for him to walk away, to leave it all in the past, but then deeper within something else urged him to go forward, to seek his past and his future. He had never been a man to run away from battle and today would not be that day, though today's battle proved to be far more important than the rest. They continued to walk towards the door, a door that to James seemed to be miles away. So many thoughts were rushing through his mind. So many if's and but's and shouldn'ts.  
  
  
  
"I can't do this," said James with trembling hands.  
  
"Come on those are just your nerves talking," Rich and Mary both went towards James and gave him a reassuring pat on the back and helped him calm his nerves and return on his path.  
  
The rest of the way they walked in silence. As they entered the museum they saw a man and a woman in what seemed to be a disagreement.  
  
"I am not doing it. I am sorry but today is supposed to be my day off. I left everything prepared for receiving the new artifacts, so I am sure that you and the rest can handle cataloguing and placing everything perfectly."  
  
"But Evelyn?"  
  
"No, buts Mr. McDaniel"  
  
"Ok, I'll take care of EVERYTHING. Like I always do."  
  
"Oh please," said she giggling. Mr. McDaniel was indeed a good worker and had an exceptional knowledge of history and artifacts, etc, but he also tended to need an extreme amount of direction before getting any work done.  
  
"Oh, yes laugh at me, but its true. Ok, maybe not entirely true but…alright fine, I'll do it without you and you will see that it will all be perfect." After getting things arranged with Mr. McDaniel, Evelyn began turning towards the door. "Evelyn wait…what do I do about the Ramsees statutes? Peter said that it was cracked," said he innocently.  
  
At hearing that Evelyn quickly turned.  
  
"What?!" as she asked this worriedly, she saw a smile creeping upon McDaniel's face. "OHHHHHH, you are an evil man," as she said this James along with Mary and Rich approached her.  
  
"Hi," said James finally after having stood there for the past minute unable to get a word out.  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?" said Evelyn, as she looked at the man who reminded her of someone but she was not able to say whom.  
  
There was still more silence from James, but as he was about to speak he saw a young boy running towards them and then stop beside the woman.  
  
"Mum, dad said to get your ass in the car," said Alex out of breath.  
  
"Excuse me??!!!!" said Evelyn giving Alex an evil look.  
  
"I mean…he said for you to hurry up," said the boy trying correct his earlier mistake.  
  
"First of all, we don't run up like that an interrupt conversations with that kind of language. Secondly, I want you to apologize to this gentleman and his family for acting so rudely in their presence. And after you are done, you can go back to the car and tell your father that he can wait a couple of minutes," said she in an authoritarian tone.  
  
After Alex did as his mother had said, she in turn turned her attention back to the group. James continued to look at the boy who reminded him so much of his own son.  
  
"Sorry about that, so you were saying?"  
  
Seeing no inclination from James to speak, Rich took the opportunity to do so for him.  
  
"Actually we are looking for a Mrs. O'Connell. Do you know where we can find her?"  
  
"I am Mrs. O'Connell. What can I do for you?"  
  
At this instant Rich and Mary, left James to do the talking. They felt that it was not in their place to reveal any information to her. But still nothing came out of James' mouth. All he was able to do at that moment was to think about the little boy, his grandson. A smile crept up to his face, "I have a grandson," was all he had in his mind. Evelyn stared at them blankly; she thought something odd was happening. They had asked for her but now neither of them spoke.  
  
"What can I do for you?" asked she once more. But still nothing came. "I must really get going, so if any of you could tell me why it is that you are looking for me, then I would be happy to help, but otherwise I must get on my way."  
  
"Uh…well…we just…wanted to know…about…the artifacts," said James unable to say what he initially intended to.  
  
"That is great! We are always happy help with those. We just received a new shipment with the findings of some of Ramesses statues, but those will not be up for a couple of days, actually here is my assistant Mr. McDaniel, he should be able to help you out with any questions that you have. I am sorry but I really have to get going, if you wish to speak directly to me I should be here the rest of the week."  
  
She shook hands with them and quickly said good-bye. James, Mary and Rich stayed in the museum and though not thrilled they let McDaniel lead them in what was the most boring tour they could have ever had.  
  
  
  
End OF Ch 3  
  
  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews…Please Review 


	4. Memories

Searching  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
After having had spent a disastrous afternoon at the museum, James returned to his room in the hotel. He had been asked by both Mary and Rich to stay at their home, but he inclined their invitation. Tonight he felt that he needed to spend some time alone. He needed to think about all that had happened in the last few days. He laid half on the bed and recollected about it all.  
  
"I am such an idiot," said he as he put his hands on his face. "Why couldn't I just talk to her? Ask her about my son. He was there. I could have talked to him, but no. I couldn't even get a word out of my mouth. His little boy said that he waited for them in the car. His little boy, my son has a little boy!" as James thought of Alex a smile began to creep upon his lips and his hands soon left his face.  
  
He began to remember the times in which he had still been around for Rick. He remembered seeing the same enigmatic presence on him as he had seen on Alex today. The same anxiousness to get things out, the same playful and innocent manner that only children possess. He smiled as he remembered being there the day Rick had taken his first step, the day that he had said his first word, which had been a big "NO". All the memories flooded his senses. He wanted so badly to stay in those moments. To live back the life that he himself had taken away not only from Rick but also from himself. He remembered how badly the arguments with his wife had gotten. How stressed he had become with a life that back then seemed empty and boring. He had dreamed of being a big adventurous hero, with women all around, but instead he had become a husband and a father with responsibilities and duties that he wanted to get rid of.  
  
Those last few days in his home things had turned for the worst. His wife was always nagging, his friends were always pressuring him and his life seemed to be slipping away. He wanted a life. His life. And so he began gathering some of his belongings and prepared to leave. It was only supposed to be temporary, a year maybe two and then he would return to his home. To live happily with his family as an accomplished man, but that didn't happen. Once he returned all he found was an empty home, and no sight of his loved ones. Since that day, all he has been able to see were the teary eyes of his 7 year old son pleading for him not to go, not to leave him because he loved him, but he left anyways thinking that it would all be for the best.  
  
"Daddy don't go! Just stay here. I promise I'll be good. And…and…and" said Rick crying.  
  
"Son, it's only going to be for a little while. You wont even know I was gone. I just really need to do this. You understand. Don't you?"  
  
"No. You don't love me anymore and that is why you're leaving. But I promise that if you stay I will do all that you want so that you can love me back."  
  
"I do love you. And you don't have to do anything. I always will. You are my little champ. But daddy just has to go do a few things. I promise when I come back we are going to go to baseball games, camping and anything else that you want. But right now I just need this."  
  
"I don't want anything. I just want you to stay here, to stay with me. Or take me with you. Please. Just take me with you. I'll be real quiet and…" James put his hands to Rick's lips.  
  
"Son, I can't take you with me. Who is going to stay here to take care of your mother?"  
  
"She can take care of herself, she always says so. So she doesn't need me. But you do."  
  
Seeing that he was going to get nowhere with his son, James bent down gave him a hug and kiss, said that he loved him and quickly turned away. As he did so he heard his son, crying to him not to leave, and then the cries changed from the voice of a child to the voice of a man as James's memories were swayed away and in his mind entered regrets.  
  
All his selfishness had gotten him nowhere. He did not become the adventurous hero, or the loving family man. He had just become a lonely stranger in search of that which he had ones carelessly left behind.  
  
As the old memories and regrets continued to take hold of James's mind so too continued the tears rolling down his eyes. He had curled himself in a ball desperately trying to feel some human touch, even if it was just his own.  
  
End OF Ch4  
  
Please if u liked Review or u can do so if u didn't and just want to suggest something…Thanks to those who have reviewed in the past and in advance those of u who will in the future…I am very glad that u are enjoying this sappy fic. 


	5. GREAT!!!

1 Searching  
  
Ch5  
  
  
  
For the next couple of days James stayed locked in his room. He did let himself near any human contact reserving himself to his room, and doing nothing to get out of that state. When the phone rang he would simply pick it up and soon after drop it at the side. When any of the hotel workers would come to his door to inquire after him, he would simply half open the door and tell them to leave. Mary and Rich had come to check on him also but soon turned away, as James had asked people at the front desk to tell those who enquired after him that he was simply out. Though he did not have many friends, he knew that the O'Connors would most likely go looking for him after not seeing him for the last three days. James' trick worked for the first couple of times on the O'Connors, but when they saw a pattern they simply had to find out what was going on, as well as inform him on some interesting news.  
  
Both James and Mary left the front desk person with words in mouth as he tried to explain once again that Mr. O'Connell was not in. They went directly for James' room and began to knock. As James had no idea it was the O'Connors he did as he normally did when the hotel staff went to check on him. He half opened the door.  
  
"I told you people that I am fine. I don't need checking up…"  
  
"James, this has gone on for far too long. Now you will open up that door and talk to us," said Rich with a serious tone.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Just get out of here. I will call you both later."  
  
"You will not. You will open up this door. I swear if you don't do this, Rich is going to break down the door. You don't want to see him mad now do you?"  
  
The thought of Rich trying to break the door brought a smile to James' face. He couldn't imagine his small built and good-tempered friend doing anything forceful like that. James tried to hide the smile but was caught by Mary.  
  
"I see that smile back on your face. Don't try to hide it. Now are you going to open the door?"  
  
James finally opened the door letting his friends in. Once inside, Mary went directly for the window to open up the curtains.  
  
"You are absolutely evil, how could you keep us like this. We have been so worried about you," after she had opened the window she began to clean about the room and inquired whether he had eaten. To which James said he had but soon found that his friends didn't believe him.  
  
"We are going to take you out to have a bite. You need food and fresh air and that is what you will get. Now get ready. And after that we will tell you our news"  
  
"What news?"  
  
"Nope. You are getting nothing out of us, until you are fed and outside. Now get going."  
  
Seeing the determined look on his friend's faces made him do as he was told. They quickly left and began to eat at a close by restaurant. James had no idea how hungry he had been until the food arrived at the table. He ate it all so quickly that afterwards he felt as if he were going to be sick. They finished their meals and soon after had desert.  
  
"Now will you two tell me what this news is?"  
  
"Well, there are two things we must tell you," said Rich as he grabbed a hold of his wife's hand, she in turn smiled towards him and then towards James.  
  
"Oh, I see this is really good from the looks on your faces. Ok, now go on what is it?"  
  
"Well, the first is that Mary and I are going to be parents."  
  
"That is fantastic! I am so happy for both you. You are going to be great parents," said James cheerfully to his friends.  
  
"We hope to be. It feels so amazing. I've never felt that I could feel as happy as I do at this moment," said James happily.  
  
"As do I," said Mary as and Rich shared a brief kiss.  
  
"Kids…Kids," said James smiling at the loving affection being shown between his young companions. "So tell me what is this second news that you have for me"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"I want to tell him," said Mary in a baby voice.  
  
"Alright, you tell him"  
  
"Well, yesterday when we went to the doctors office there were quite a lot of people there. There was a big commotion because a couple of the babies that were there started crying. WEE WEE WEE, you know how it is."  
  
"Yes I think I could imagine"  
  
"Anyways, so as they were calling our names another couple stood up, the woman looked kind of familiar. But anyways, we couldn't quite hear over the crying babes, so we just sat there. Until Rich here thought that they were taking a really long time with our results so he got up. I told him that they weren't calling us but you know how it is."  
  
"Come on woman just get with the story," Rich exhaled and just gave Mary a look.  
  
"Fine, I'll rush myself. It'll be all your fault if in the end he doesn't get it because of all the mumbling that I will have to do to do as you please."  
  
"Oh, fine just tell it what ever way you like, just make sure its over today I would really like to sleep in my bed tonight."  
  
"You keep being such a meanie and you won't be sleeping in your bed tonight."  
  
"Children! Can't you both just…" said James trying to calm the excited couple.  
  
"Ok, sorry but we would appreciate you not to call us children. We are an adult couple on the way to becoming parents," said Rich as James nodded and smiled their way.  
  
"Now can you just continue with the story? So he went up to the receptionist and then…"  
  
"Yes, well then the lady said that she had our results and gave Rich an envelope, I thought that they would have us speak with the doctor but it seems that our doctor had been called away and that his assistant was taking over, and since all we were there for was my results then they just gave us was the…"  
  
"Envelope," cut in James  
  
"Yes, the envelope. When we checked the results it said that indeed we were expecting, at which point crazy one there grabbed a hold of me, and started yelling like a madman. And everyone started staring, which was kind of embarrassing, but I didn't really care cause I was also very excited. But then the nurse gave us an odd look and asked us to go to her desk. At that moment I thought that we were just going to be told to leave the office and never to return again," as Mary continued to excitedly tell her tale Rich and James exchanged glances of will she just get to the point.  
  
"She asked for our results back, and then we asked her why, and realized that the other couple that had stood before us were also by the desk. She then said that she had given us the wrong results by mistake; at that point I thought my heart was being taken out of my chest. And then Rich here told her that the paper in fact had our names on it. But then when he took a good look at it, he realized that it wasn't our name. Then the nurse grabbed the paper from my hand, and the couple that was there handed back our real results, the lady had this sincere smile and congratulated us. Something that I did not understand until I finally had the real results in my hands. At which point we reacted the same as before forgetting all that was around us. And when we finally got ourselves a little less crazed, we were going to congratulate the couple that had stood next to us, but then they were already gone. So as Rich and I ware walking towards the door, we talked about how familiar that lady looked and where we had possibly seen her, which took us a while to figure out. Then it hit us, she was the lady from the museum and when we remembered the name and the confusion with the results, O' Connor-O'Connell. It was your son and his wife. And now you are going to be a grandpa again. Isn't that just the greatest!!!"  
  
End Of Ch5  
  
Please Review…she is a talker…lol 


	6. A Step Closer

1 Searching  
  
Ch6  
  
Finally having said everything, Mary smiled towards James waiting for a response. James had no idea as to how to respond. He felt happy but also sad that he could not be there with his son and his family.  
  
"So come on chap, cheer up!" said Rich  
  
"I am…I am very happy for all of you. Its…wow…its great…!"  
  
"Yeah, I know it is. But there is more," Rich, "and this time I will tell him," said Rich looking towards his wife.  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't," said Mary as she smiled towards her husband.  
  
"After we got outside, it seems that the O'Connells had their car parked close to ours. We had not noticed but then, Evy, that is your son's wife, approached us, and asked us where it was that she had seen us. To which we had told her that we had been wondering the same thing, and then we said that we had visited the museum. We all had a big laugh about the whole confusion thing, and then went for some tea. And now we have invited them to have supper at our house. This is your chance to speak to your son. What do you say?"  
  
What could he say? Once again a lump entered his throat, his mind began racing, as did his heart. Then all of a sudden and without thinking he smiled towards them and:  
  
"I say this is amazing. And I will take up this chance and speak with him once and for all. Thank you both so much for thinking of me."  
  
"You're our friend and of course we are going to think of you."  
  
"Yes, of course we are," said Mary holding out her hand to James.  
  
"Thanks once again. So when is the big supper?"  
  
"Its tomorrow night, so that should give us all enough time to get over all the jitters."  
  
"Tomorrow night…tomorrow night." repeated James.  
  
End of Ch 6  
  
Note: Kinda short but its all I could come up with at the moment. For the Next chapter it will focus on Rick and Evie…so just be patient…and Please Review… 


	7. The next step

Searching  
  
Ch7  
  
"So how is it that you meet those two? They don't really seem the museum type," said Rick as he was buttoning his shirt.  
  
"As a matter of fact I met them there. They were inquiring about the new artifacts that we had received. It was the day that you sent Alex with that interesting message…" said she giving him a raised eyebrow look.  
  
"Message? What are you taking about…"  
  
"Oh, you don't seem to remember the…I won't even repeat it."  
  
As she said that he closed the distance between them, he stood behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I can't believe we are going to have another one," said he with a huge grin.  
  
"Another what?" asked Evie being playful.  
  
Instead of responding with words, he began to rub her tummy.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, are you trying to seduce me?" continued Evie playfully.  
  
"I thought I had already done that. If I seem to remember correctly, you are carrying my child…for the second time. But if you want I am up for it."  
  
"Up for what?"  
  
"You know," said Rick kissing her neck and slowly pushing her top down.  
  
"No, I don't know…and for the moment I would rather keep it that way. Otherwise we will be later for supper at the O'Connors."  
  
"But" said Rick with saddened features.  
  
"If you're a good boy we can always play later. Now hurry, I don't want to be late."  
  
"You're the one that always makes us late, so you hurry up and I will watch…"  
  
"Since I seem to be the tardy one, why don't you go check on Alex, make sure he is ready."  
  
"Fine, evil lady," said he with a smile as he left the room.  
  
"Gee! Dad do we really have to go?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why? We don't even know these people"  
  
"Well we'll get to know them better. Ok. Now no more whining and just finish getting ready."  
  
Alex began to mumble but kept getting ready knowing that there was no way for him to get out of going. After the family was ready they began on their way to the O'Connors.  
  
While at the O'Connors…  
  
James paced back and forth as nervous as never before. He sat down but quickly stood to continue on pacing.  
  
"James you're going to wear out my floor," said Mary fidgeting around the house.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Its alright…just relax…take a couple of breaths…inhale…exhale…"said Rich comically trying to ease James' nerves.  
  
"Shut up Rich, James do you want to help me with dinner. It might help you calm down if you are busy with something."  
  
"Yes, thanks. I think that will help. What would you like me to do?"  
  
"How about you make the salad?"  
  
"Great"  
  
As James got on preparing the salad, Mary pulled Rich to the side.  
  
"Do you think he will be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I do too."  
  
"How is the salad coming?" said Mary going over to James, but as he was about to answer the doorbell began ringing.  
  
End OF Ch 7 


	8. We're HERE!!!!!!!!!!

Searching  
  
Ch8  
  
Note: Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. U guys are great!!!!!!!!! For the person who wanted longer Chapters…this one should be longer than the rest, and as for combining the chapters I am just writing this as it comes to my mind and posting, thanks for the advice…I will try to make the next ones longer…Once again Thanks to everyone for reviewing…THE LEAFS RULE (sorry just finished watching the hockey game)…………HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****************  
  
"Alex stop fidgeting, Rick you too," said Evy as they stood waiting for the door to be opened. "I can't believe Jonathan backing out like that."  
  
"Lucky him" said Alex  
  
"Ditto," added Rick  
  
Evy just looked at both of them, which immediately caused both Rick and Alex to back away, keeping the comments inwardly. She began knocking once again and just as she was about to make contact with the door, it flung open.  
  
"Hidey ho!" saluted Rich enthusiastically.  
  
"Hello," responded Rick amused by the man's greetings.  
  
"Hi," said Evy as she unnoticed by Rich pinched Rick's arm.  
  
"Won't you come in? And who is this cute little boy?" asked Rich as he spotted Alex standing behind his parents as they entered.  
  
Alex began to grumble that he was not cute but made sure to keep it under his breath knowing that he would be in trouble if anything unnecessary was said by he. His only choice was to shake the "funny man's" hand and to greet him sarcastically as his father had done.  
  
"Mary! The O'Connells are here," called Rich to his wife who was still in the kitchen with James.  
  
After having gotten himself together for the past few minutes, James panic attacks returned.  
  
"We'll be there in a second!" responded Mary, "James are you ready."  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here for a little bit? I just need some time."  
  
"Sure take your time, but don't stay in here forever," said Mary smiling.  
  
As Mary joined the group in the living room, James stayed in the kitchen pondering on the situation. He could hear voices and laughter, and he so badly wanted to be out there. He wanted to have a peek before going out, but the house or kitchen was built in a way that made him unable to do so. Shyly and unnoticed, James began to make his way to the rest of the group. He stood there in silence as the others continued to converse. He watched his son and his family and something within him felt the reality of the situation. He felt real. He felt happy. He felt so many things that he would never be able to understand or explain. As he continued to stare at them, he felt that eyes had also fallen upon him. It was the boy.  
  
"Mr. O'Connor is that your father?"  
  
"Oh, James I didn't see you there…No, Alex this is a friend of ours his name is James."  
  
After Alex, had pointed out James' presence, Rick's features changed. Even though it had been many years since he had seen his father, he was still able to recognize the man. Rick stayed seated as his eyes locked with James'.  
  
"Hi," James finally managed to say as he averted his eyes from Rick to the rest of his companions.  
  
"Hi! I remember you. You came along with the O'Connors…I mean Mary and Rich to the museum."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you also interested in ancient artifacts?"  
  
"Somewhat, though I have not really had the chance to study any ancient societies a great detail," added James politely.  
  
"Dad he talks just like you. Are you American too, Mr. James?"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
James smiled towards them; this little action of his brought Rick to get angered. – What is he doing here? Did he know I would be here? Is he here for me? But wouldn't he have come directly to me? Why now? What does he want? - Were the thoughts that raced through Rick's mind as he continued to observe the man that he had once called father. No longer able to stand James "hypocrisy", as he saw it, and wanting to be as far away from him as possible caused Rick to stand from where he sat.  
  
"Evy, Alex lets go!" said he sternly not looking at James.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"I said let's go!"  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Listen I am not asking you any questions, I am simply telling you that we are leaving. NOW!"  
  
Rick began walking towards the door without caring for the reactions of those in the room.  
  
"Son, don't do this," said James almost pleading.  
  
"Son?! Sir, you have no right to call me that! My father died a long time ago and I will not allow anyone to refer to me in that manner," said Rick with his back towards the James.  
  
Not understanding what was going on, Evy stood up speechless. She had never seen her husband act so rudely to a stranger, or to even talk to her and Alex in that way. She did know that something was wrong, so she followed him hoping to get what it was that had bothered him so much.  
  
"Alex lets go. Sorry about that…I am…"  
  
"Its alright," responded James as he had expected a similar response, though he had hoped for another.  
  
End OF ch8  
  
Please Review…that is if u want to…ok no…u have to…ok no if u want to…u have to…if u want to…don't listen to me just do as u like… 


	9. Hold

1 Searching  
  
Ch9  
  
  
  
After they left, the trip back home was in complete silence. Once home Rick left the car and still without a word. He walked directly towards his room and closed the door behind him, taking no note that Evy walked right behind him in search of an explanation. After he had closed the door Evy turned the knob and realized that it was not locked, she walked in mad because of the unexplainable behaviour of her husband.  
  
"Now, I want to know where the hell did you get the bloody right to act like such and asshole?"  
  
"Evy, not right now."  
  
"Yes, now!"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Ok, so you make us all look like bloody uncivilized people, and then you expect me to leave it at that…"  
  
"Listen, I said that I didn't want to talk about this. And I won't, now just leave me the hell alone." said he in a raised tone.  
  
Evy didn't want to leave it at that, especially since it was not like him to act like that. He wasn't even looking at her, or even had since they had left.  
  
"I do want to talk about this," said she going to him and taking his face in her hand so that he was looking her in the eyes.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Downstairs in the O'Connell Manor…  
  
"What is going on?" asked Jonathan still sleepily.  
  
"You don't want to know," said Alex still not understanding himself what was going on.  
  
"You have to tell me something…why are your mum and dad fighting. I have to know what to stay away from," said Jonathan curiously as his sister and brother-in-law hardly fought yet when they did it was complete war.  
  
"Well, we went to their friends place. Complete weirdos I might add. They started talking about babies and stuff. Then some old guy from America came in and then dad got all weird, we came home, they started fighting. And that is all I know," said Alex summing up the situation for his uncle.  
  
"I see, well I better be going before I get any vases on my head, again!"  
  
"Uncle John? Come on its not that bad…and that was actually funny."  
  
" No it wasn't, you say that because it didn't happen to you. So from now on I chose to stay away from your parents when they are having their raised disagreements as they like to call it."  
  
*******  
  
Upstairs….  
  
As Evy raised his head, she saw that Rick's eyes were shinning as though he were to the point of crying. Before seeing his eyes, she was about to yell at him but seeing him like that changed her mind.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Rick didn't say anything. Instead put his arms around Evy's waist and buried his head on her stomach. Still not understanding him, but seeing his reaction just caused Evy to gently touch his head.  
  
"Honey will you talk to me, please," asked she feeling concern for her husband, but no answer came from him.  
  
"Its him," Rick finally managed to say emotionally.  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"James…he is my father"  
  
"What? How? I mean how do you know?"  
  
"I remembered him…and then when he spoke…"  
  
Once again he put his head against her and began to sob. Not being able to find the words to console him, Evy just simply let Rick let out his frustrations and disappointments on his own until his emotional animosity subsided.  
  
**********  
  
James was disappointed with the way that the meeting ended up unraveling. He wasn't expecting for his son to receive him with open arms but he had hoped that things would end up working out. Instead all he received was cold words and looks.  
  
"He hates me…I don't blame him…he has a right to feel this way…"  
  
"James, I am sure that things will end up going well, just give him time. It was all just a big shock to him. He wasn't expecting to see you, that's all," said Rich sympathetically.  
  
"He is right James, just give Rick some time. He seems like a nice man who is very hurt," added Mary.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think he will ever forgive me."  
  
End Of Ch 9  
  
Please Review…. 


	10. Wake Up!!!

Searching  
  
Ch10  
  
The next day Evy woke up with somebody touching her shoulders.  
  
"Mum, get up!" whispered the boy in her ears.  
  
"Uh! Wha"  
  
The boy climbed in bed next to her as she gently touched her husband's sleepy head that lay on her stomach. Rick stirred for a moment but continued sleeping on his side of the bed. Evy upon being awakened turned herself to see what it was that her son wanted.  
  
"Alex, what is it?" asked she rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Mum…what was wrong with dad last night," asked the boy innocently.  
  
"Your father was just a bit upset, that's all. He didn't really mean to act like that."  
  
"But why was he upset? He seemed fine when we left home to go to the O'connors."  
  
"Sweetie, sometimes things just happen that may change our moods,"  
  
"Mum, you're changing the subject"  
  
"Alright, then why don't you just ask your father directly about this?"  
  
"He won't tell me."  
  
"He will if you ask him," feeling Rick stir once again broke the conversation, as he extended his arm to ruffle his son hair, whom he had heard talking.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't it too early for you to be up, Mr. sleepy head," said Rick to his son sleepily.  
  
"Look who's talking," responded Alex as Evy climbed out of the bed.  
  
"Well the two of you better be getting up, remember you have to help in the museum today."  
  
"Yes, Alex listen to your mother."  
  
"I meant both of you! not just Alex."  
  
"Ja-ja" responded Alex pointing to his father, to which Rick's response was to get up from bed carrying Alex on his shoulder.  
  
"No fair! Just cause you're taller"  
  
"Exactly!!! Who is laughing now, small boy," said Rick playfully to his son.  
  
"You two! Stop playing around and start getting ready."  
  
"Do we really have to go? We went to that stupid dinner last night," said Alex with his best pleading expression and voice, something that Rick followed him in.  
  
"He's right. Can't we just stay home today and relax…oh what a beautiful word…to relax. And its something that we won't have for a while after the baby is born."  
  
"Oh all right. The two of you can stay home."  
  
"Why don't you stay too," added Alex.  
  
"Because I don't want to interrupt you and your father's boyish games," Evy went to where Rick stood with Alex on his shoulder and started tickling him.  
  
"Stop…come on…please…you…two…are big bullies," said Alex in between giggles.  
  
"We are?" said Evy continuing on tickling him and then, "Well since the two of you are staying here I better go get ready," Evy kissed Rick and Alex, and went on her way.  
  
********  
  
At the museum things were not very busy but she felt that she had to be there to help with sorting out the incoming and outgoing artifacts, due to the fact that the last time she had her assistant do the work it ended in complete disaster.  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell, you have a visitor," said Stuart who is one of the librarians.  
  
"I do," this surprised her as well as who it was. "Mary, Rich. What are the two of you doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."  
  
"Yes, we should talk about that. Come into my office. Stuart can you make sure that everything in that case goes to the storage room. I am going to be busy for a few moments, so if any one comes looking for me just ask them if it is important and if you could take care of it."  
  
"Sure, Mrs. O'Connell"  
  
"Thank you," Evy walked into her office with both Rich and Mary. They began to tell he the whole story of how it was that James came into their lives and how he had been desperately looking for Rick and finally caught up with him through the newspaper and her.  
  
"James really loves Rick. He has been through really rough times, and all he wants is to be a part of his life."  
  
"Yes I can imagine."  
  
"So will you get Rick to at least talk to him?"  
  
"I will try, but it's going to take time before Rick will be able to accept him. He is very hurt, but I know that deep down he wants James to be a part of his life. Where is James staying?"  
  
"He is staying in a hotel right now…but please talk to Rick soon. He feels that Rick will never forgive him and so he wants to go back to America."  
  
"I will talk to James and Rick. Can I have the address to where he is staying?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Soon after speaking to Mary and Rich, Evy decided that it would be best if she talk to James that same day, something to which the O'connors agreed to and decided to accompany her. Once they arrived at the hotel they soon realized that James had been planning to leave that same day. His suitcase was half packed on his bed.  
  
"James we brought someone to speak to you," said Rich.  
  
"Hi," said Evy walking inside the room.  
  
James said nothing and just continued on packing. Evy watched the older man and observed how similar he was to her husband, the same stubborn nature that she had witness so many times on Rick, was now what saw on James.  
  
"James, you can't leave like this. You have to stay to talk to Rick. Don't abandon him again like you did so many years ago," as he heard those last words he slowly turned his head towards her.  
  
"He doesn't want me in his life"  
  
"How do you know that? You haven't even given him a chance. You just walked in his life again and now you are just going to leave like nothing happened?!"  
  
"You don't understand"  
  
"No! You're the one who doesn't understand. Rick acted the way he did because he is hurt. He doesn't know how to act towards you. I know that he feels that he should hate you, but it's the opposite. He loves you. Just give him a chance."  
  
At hearing her words James' heart lightened. He believed her, he wanted to, but something in him feared being rejected.  
  
"James listen to me, if you leave I know that he will never forgive and accept you, but if you stay it will be different. This time just be brave enough for the both of you. I know that he needs you as much as you do him."  
  
"She is right," added Mary.  
  
"Alright. I will stay. Thank you…thank you all so much for helping me. But what do I do now?"  
  
End OF Ch10  
  
  
  
A. Note: u guys are awesome…once again thanks…and don't forget to review…remember we all love those:) 


	11. Quiet NIghts Of Quiet Stars

Searching  
  
Ch11  
  
After having talked to James, Evy returned to find a quiet home, something very rare when Rick and Alex were left on their own.  
  
"Rick!…Alex!…" no answer came.  
  
She took off her jacket and began walking upstairs. When she reached the second floor, she called their names again, but no response came from neither of them. She checked her watch, -it is early, and they probably went out- she thought. She went towards her room, planning to change into something comfortable and then heading down to the library to read a book. In her room, someone grabbed her from behind, put one arm around her waist and the other hand covering her eyes.  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell I have been waiting for you…"whispered the manly voice in her ears. She said nothing, and the stranger continued, "how would you like it for me to make you really really happy?"  
  
Now being sure of who it was she answered confidently continuing on with his game.  
  
"And how are you planning on doing that?"  
  
"Let me just begin demonstrating…I am a man of few words…"without finishing his sentence, he began unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"I think I would rather have you tell me how you will be making me very happy, rather than going ahead with your demonstration," said she discontinuing his unbuttoning of her blouse with her hands.  
  
"Really?" said he now moving his hand to other parts of her body, at that he became highly aroused and took away the hand that was covering her eyes. She turned her head to look at him and…  
  
"Where's Alex?"  
  
"Sleeping at Peter's," said he while he continued touching her body.  
  
Though she wanted to continue with his activities, she wanted to talk to him about James. She grabbed both of his hands and moved away from him.  
  
"So this is how you want to play tonight…"  
  
"Rick, we need to talk"  
  
"About?" said he still going forward with his desires.  
  
"I think we should talk about James. I…"  
  
"Evy, no. Don't even. Just forget that whole subject."  
  
"Honey, I don't want to forget it because it is very important that we get through with it. I know that it is painful for you, but maybe if we talk to him…if you talk to him. It might be better. Maybe the two of you could…"  
  
"The two of us nothing…I don't want to see or talk or hear anything that happens to that man. So can we just talk about something else?!"  
  
"All he wants is to be a part of your life. He is hurting just like you are…"  
  
"You talked to him!!" said he starting to get irritated.  
  
"I needed to…Mary and Rich came over to the museum today and they explained to me the whole situation of how they met him. They also told me how sad he has been and how much he needs you."  
  
"That man has never needed anyone!" said he bitterly, "Now, I don't want you to either see him or his little friends!"  
  
"Rick you cant just shut him out like that. You don't know what he has been through"  
  
"And I don't really care to find out. Just like you wont either, is that understood?"  
  
"Excuse me! What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you won't be going to see that man again. I don't want him near us and I don't want you near him."  
  
"You have no right to do that. I am free to see who I want and when I want, so if I chose to speak to James I will do so," responded she provoked, calming herself she added, "and I want him to meet Alex. I think it would be good for both of them. James seems…"  
  
"Evelyn, Don't you dare! Do you think I am just saying that I don't want him around any of us just to waste my breath?!!! I don't want him around you, me, and least of all, my son. And that is final," said in a determined tone as he left the room fuming with anger.  
  
Evelyn watched at he left the room, and now realized that this was going to be harder than she had initially thought. But nonetheless, it was something that she was willing to keep on top of because she knew that Rick needed it.  
  
As Rick walked out of the room, his anger had taken complete hold of him. -How could she do this? Why would she go talk to him, when she knew that he had hurt him so much? If it hadn't been for that man, maybe his mother would not have married that evil man that left him in the orphanage in Cairo. A place where he was tortured, even more than the other kids because he was not Egyptian and didn't know the language-. With thoughts of his past Rick walked outside to let his anger out. He walked for hours needing to be alone and letting himself be calmed by the serene yet chilling air. He felt bad for having talked the way he did to Evy but he felt that she should side with him, and just let the old man fall out of their lives just as he had come into it.  
  
He returned home calmed, and found that his wife had already gone to bed. He quickly undressed and laid at her side, he began kissing her back. She turned to face him and he apologized for the way he had been earlier.  
  
"Its alright, sweetie. I understand, but…" Before she could say another word he kissed her lips and turned the earlier argument into heated passion.  
  
************  
  
That night as the winds passed through the lonely streets, James took his nightly walk trying to gain some sense of what was going on. For the past week his body had gone through endless emotions. Emotions that both revived his spirit and also killed it. He took a deep breath and looked up towards the sky, wondering where this new yet old road would lead him. As his eyes descended back towards the ground his head began swirling and his sight blackened…  
  
End OF Ch11  
  
  
  
Note: Thanks peeps for all the views…ok that is not really my vacab but I guess I am very happy about my upcoming trip…but on the other hand I am kind of sad that I wont be able to update till I get back :(…oh well…I guess James and Rick will have to wait…but mind is not really working at the moment…so maybe I will get inspired by the warm beach…the sunny days…windy nights…uhhhhhhh…. Paradise…anyways..everyone have fun…Buffelyn Update!!!… please…lol…I want to read lost of chapters when I get back…same goes to Mbooker…and the rest of u that r writing great fics…anyways…review…I want some of those too when I get back…At the moment I think I sound really bossy…sorry…later…hugs…peace…and the rest…  
  
Kat G 


	12. Jazzy

Searching Ch12  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Intruded the sound of the phone that stole away the silent veil of the night.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
Continued the phone with great insistence.  
  
"Rick" said Evy as she nudges her husband with her elbow. "Rick.telephone." Hearing no response from him, except stirring a bit and then turning away from her, she picked it up herself, though not before mumbling about how inconsiderate some people are to ring at such time.  
  
"Hello" said she with sleep in her voice.  
  
"Um..hello, is this the O'Connell residence?" asked a woman's voice.  
  
"Yes, it is. How may I help you?" responded Evy straightening up.  
  
"I am calling from St. Joseph's Hospital. We have a gentleman under our care."  
  
"Oh my God Jonathan, is he ok. What happened." asked Evy already shaky thinking that her brother had gotten into some terrible trouble.  
  
"Actually the gentleman that I am calling about is a James O'Connell," hearing that it was not her brother who had gotten in trouble brought some relief to her, yet she still felt worry founding out it was James.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He is going to be fine, but at the moment we have him in intensive care. It would be best if you would come to the hospital."  
  
"Yes, we will. Thank you so much. We will be there as soon as possible," after speaking to the nurse Evy hung up the phone and got up from bed. She turned on the light and began the task of waking her husband.  
  
"Rick get up.Rick!"  
  
"uh.wah"  
  
"Get up hon, we gotta go to the hospital" at the sound of the word hospital caught his sleeping attention bringing him out of his weary state.  
  
"What is it? Is the baby ok? Are you ok? Is Alex ok?"  
  
"We're fine.its.James. I just spoke to a nurse who said that he is in intensive care. She didn't say much more about his condition. Oh God Rick I hope nothing is seriously wrong with him."  
  
Though he didn't want to admit it, Rick too felt worried about the old man. After all he was his father. Without saying a word to his wife except the usual he will be ok, Rick along with Evy hurriedly got ready. They woke Jonathan telling him to keep and eye on Alex, explaining what they knew of the situation and then rushed to the hospital.  
  
Upon their arrival, a doctor Packard of about 45 greeted them. The doctor quickly informed them of the situation telling them that James had suffered a mild stroke. He told them that he would be ok, but that they had decided to keep him in intensive care for the night just to be assured. He also informed them that James had gained some bruising up his fall but that also had been taken care of and that there was no real damage.  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Evy still worried about James though her nerves were calmer at hearing the doctor's explanation of his situation.  
  
"Yes you can. I will ask the nurse to escort you to his room," said the doctor leaving Rick and Evy alone.  
  
During their time alone Evy tried to get some reaction out of her husband who had stayed distant throughout the whole situation. Instead Rick avoided Evy as much as he could, from eye contact to even her touches. His last excuse was that he had to call Alex, at which point he stood and directed himself towards the phone. As he waited for the phone to be picked up thoughts about his father sprung up to his mind. Thoughts from his childhood, from the happy times to the lonely times after James had left. Sadness finally hit him and started breaking down the calm and cool exterior that he had tried to protect himself with. The phone was finally picked up, bringing with the voice of his young son more melancholy to his being. Trying not to make known his state Rick tried to collect himself. He took away the tear that had escaped his eyes and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello.hello," said Alex as he received no answer on the phone.  
  
"Hey, there Alex," Rick finally said.  
  
"Dad! What's wrong? Is mum ok?" asked Alex worriedly and not yet clear of the situation.  
  
"Yeah, your mom's great"  
  
"But uncle Jon said that you two went to the hospital"  
  
"Everything's fine son. We just had to come over here for a friend who is sick. What are you doing up at this time?" asked Rick as he checked his watch to find that it was 5am.  
  
"I heard your car leave and then I couldn't sleep cuz I thought that something had happened to my mum and then when I asked uncle Jon he didn't really tell me anything except that you two had to go to the hospital."  
  
"Ok, that's fine. Now can I speak to your uncle Jon?"  
  
"Sure Dad"  
  
"Rick, what is going on?"  
  
"Well, James is going to be fine. We're just waiting to see him. But he is going to be fine."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Me? I am great. Why wouldn't I be?" said Rick a bit defensively.  
  
"Just asking. Thought it was the thing to do"  
  
"Ok anyways, get Alex back in bed. You go to be too. We probably won't be getting home in a while."  
  
"Alrighty.wait Alex wants to talk to you"  
  
"Dad, when are you coming home?"  
  
"We'll be home in a little while."  
  
"Ok, bye then"  
  
"Alex listen to your uncle Jon and behave. Love ya"  
  
"Love you too dad, now bye"  
  
  
  
Note: its kinda rough.I know.but I've this chapter typed for a while and have been too lazy to either finish it or to put it up.so I am now putting it up.if u like just review and I will continue with this fic.or if not I will just leave it.(((  
  
-Kat 


End file.
